


When you were in pixels

by AgingPhangirl (Madophelia)



Series: Fic Every Day in June 2017 [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Skype, Through the Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madophelia/pseuds/AgingPhangirl
Summary: “This is weird.”“How so?”“It’s like watching a YouTube video that talks back… And that can see me.”“Would you prefer me to just talk at you and pretend I can’t? No chance for editing though so you’ll have to put up with my word flubs.”“No. It’s fine. I’ll get used to it





	When you were in pixels

**Author's Note:**

> June 2 of my Fic Every Day in June 2017 project. 
> 
> No prompt for this one, it's all my own
> 
> Send me prompts on [Tumblr](http://agingphangirl.tumblr.com) & [Twitter](http://twitter.com/agingfangirl)

“This is weird.” 

“How so?”

“It’s like watching a YouTube video that talks back… And that can see me.” 

“Would you prefer me to just talk at you and pretend I can’t? No chance for editing though so you’ll have to put up with my word flubs.” 

“No. It’s fine. I’ll get used to it.”

\--

“Didn’t think you’d still be up.”

“I’m always awake, Phil. Did you enjoy your night out?” 

“Wasn’t really a night out… oh hang on… let me sit down. Yeah. Ah! Nearly dropped my drink. Okay. Um, not a night out. Just the cinema with a friend.” 

“Cool.” 

“....Emma is just my friend. I don’t… I’m not… Um, interested. In her.”

“I didn’t ask.”

“No, I know. Just in case you were wondering.” 

\--

“Are you sleepy?” 

“No.”

“You look like you’re sleepy.” 

“M’not.” 

“Don’t you have work tomorrow?” 

“Yeah.”

“Go to sleep, Dan.” 

“Fine I’ll lie down. See? Totally comfy.” 

“Good. Right, goodnight.” 

“You could stay… just for a bit.” 

“Okay.” 

“Do you think it’s time for us to meet?”

“….”

“Good night Dan. Sleep well.”

\--

“I booked my train tickets!”

“Yay! Lion is looking forward to seeing you in person.” 

“Hm. Is he really?” 

“Yeah, he won’t shut up about it. He thinks he probably wants to hug you.”

“Right. How is he going to manage that one?” 

“Probably just sit on your shoulder or something.” 

“Makes sense. Would have liked an actual hug though.” 

“I suppose… Well, I could do that. If you wanted.” 

“Yeah. I’d like that.” 

\--

“Post it.” 

“Yeah, I’m gunna. Give me a minute.” 

“It’s a good video Dan. Post it.” 

“Fine. There. Ahhhh!”

“Whoop. I’m proud of you.” 

“What are you doing?” 

“Tweeting it.” 

“Nooooo. Don’t sully your Twitter feed with my nonsense.” 

“It’s not nonsense, Dan. It’s brilliant.”

\--

“Tomorrow.” 

“Tomorrow!” 

\--

“You got home then.” 

“Yes. It is depressing.” 

“Yeah. My room seems different now it’s had a Dan in it.” 

“Good different?” 

“Kind of. I mean…Compared to pre-Dan it is good different. But post-Dan it seems really empty and horrible because you’re not here anymore. So that’s kind of bad different.” 

“You’re so weird.” 

“True.”

“I want to come back.” 

“So come back soon.” 

“You’d want me to?” 

“Please.”

\--

“The video is so good, Phil.” 

“I agree. Have you seen the comments?” 

“Yeah… scary.”

“Scary?” 

“I mean. The things they’re saying about… us.” 

“Hm.” 

“I don’t mean… It’s not like, bad. I don’t think it’s… you know, bad. I just don’t know if I… If it… It scares me a bit.” 

“Me too.”

“I might just need to like, think about it.” 

“Take your time. I’ll be here, either way.” 

\--

“Interactive Christmas Adventure?” 

“Yes. And you have to die in the end.” 

“Why me?” 

“Tragic hero trope. Classic.” 

“Ha. Fine. I get it. One death scene coming up.” 

“I can’t believe you’re going to be here again next week.” 

“You say that now. I’m staying for a week this time. You might get sick of me.” 

“Not possible.” 

\--

“Coming home is worse this time.” 

“Any particular reason?”

“Shut up.” 

“Sorry. Sorry.” 

“....Seriously though. I think I miss you. Even though I saw you a few hours ago. Is that weird?” 

“No. Not weird. I don’t think I’ll ever look at burnt toast the same way again.” 

“Me either.” 

“You’re blushing.” 

“Am not. Shut up.” 

“You are. It’s okay. I think it’s cute.” 

“You can’t say things like that.” 

“So I can kiss you on my couch while watching Wall-E but I can’t say you’re cute?” 

“Arg. Stop.” 

“Ha. Okay. Fine. I’ll stop.” 

“I liked it. The kissing thing.” 

“Um, good? Me too.” 

“I’m still not… you know… completely…” 

“Dan. Stop worrying about it. Everything’s fine. I liked it. You liked it. It doesn’t have to mean anything too heavy.” 

“‘Kay.” 

“...What are you thinking?” 

“Just… what if I want it to?”

“If you wanted it to mean something then it could. But…”

“And what if I’m not sure yet?” 

“That’s fine too.” 

“Just… it’s not ‘no’. It’s just… ‘not yet’.” 

“Okay, Dan. Just not yet.” 

\--

“I picked Manchester.” 

“What? Sorry… I didn’t hear you. I was…” 

“Yeah, sorry. I hadn’t said anything in a while. I was thinking.” 

“It is getting late. You have work experience tomorrow right? Serious business.” 

“I do. But that’s not what I was thinking.” 

“Right. What did you say?”

“I picked Manchester. For UCAS.” 

“Okay.” 

“Is is really okay? You don’t sound like it’s okay. I know we’d hadn’t really… I mean, I know I said… but it’s a good uni and it’s not all about you and--” 

“Dan.” 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m really happy.” 

“Good. Well, don’t get your hopes up. They could say no.” 

“They’re not going to.” 

“They might.” 

“Dan. They’re not going to.” 

\--

“D’you want? M’sleeping.” 

“And yet you answered a skype call?” 

“Reflex action. S’not my fault. I’m part of the internet generation, we’re preconditioned to respond to digital communication.”

“You’re quite articulate for 6 in the morning.” 

“6 in the… Phil, why the hell have you called me at 6 in the morning?” 

“I… Um… UCAS results are up… aren’t they? I heard them say on the… TV that….” 

“Huh. Yeah, it’s today. Hang on…” 

“Hmmm…” 

“Stop perving. I didn’t sleep in a shirt. I wasn’t expecting a wake up call at 6am. Deal with it.” 

“I’m dealing with it. Just… kind of wishing you were here.” 

“Me too... “ 

“Are you on the page?” 

“Nearly. Don’t get your hopes up, might not be posted yet. Might not even have accepted me.” 

“Hurry up.” 

“I am.” 

“... Dan?... Dan your face looks weird, whats going on?” 

“Um.” 

“Seriously, the suspense is killing me will you just--” 

“I got in.” 

“What? You’re mumbling. For God’s sake.” 

“I. Got. In.” 

“Holy--” 

“Were you going to swear?” 

“No.” 

“You were.” 

“Well… if anything warranted a swear, the boy I like moving to my city certainly does.” 

“The boy you like?” 

“Um. Well, I mean, Yes. You’re my friend. I like you… You’re… nice.” 

“Phil.” 

“Yes?” 

“I like you too.” 

“And you’re moving here.” 

“I’m moving there.” 

“This doesn’t have to mean… I know you said you weren’t… Not yet.” 

“I think… Hm. Okay. When I’m there, Phil. We can… It’s better if we… When I’m there. Then we’ll see. I think I could…” 

“Don’t. Don’t say anything now. When you’re here.” 

“When I’m there.”

“Are you going to go tell your parents?”

“Not yet. In a bit.” 

“Okay.” 

\--

“I should get my own place.” 

“You should...These?” 

“No...Yeah, I think I’m ready to move out of my parents house. Maybe get somewhere in town.” 

“Right. These?.... In town? Closer to work.” 

“Yeah, I like those ones.They’re funny. Closer to work… closer to the university.” 

“Phil.” 

“Dan.” 

“Don’t… you shouldn’t do things because of… I mean…” 

“I’m not. It was just an observation.” 

“You realise if you do get a place I’ll come and bother you all the time.”

“Wouldn’t bother me.” 

“You say that now… you have no idea how annoying I can be.” 

“I don’t mind being annoyed by you.” 

“Challenge accepted.” 

“Anyway, send me more links. Are you sure you want to do Truth or Dare?” 

“Yes. My followers have the best suggestions. Look, what do you think of these?” 

“They’re hilarious. Go for it.” 

\--

“I miss you again. Kisses every few weeks aren’t nearly enough you know.” 

“Not long now.”

“Not long.” 

“Then… then you can kiss me anytime you like.” 

“Any time?” 

“Yes.” 

“I like the sound of that.” 

\--

“Come up a few weeks early. You can stay with me before you move into halls.”

“Is that a good idea?” 

“I promise I’ll be on my best behaviour.” 

“Haha. Sure.” 

“It was just an idea. Your parents are bringing your stuff anyway, you could just get here before it.” 

“I’ll think about it.” 

“Okay.” 

“Phil…” 

“Yes?”

“You wouldn’t have to be entirely on your best behaviour.” 

\--

“Right. You want a tour?” 

“Sure thing.” 

“Okay ready?... That was it. Welcome to my prison.” 

“Bleak.”

“You’re telling me. Your flat was much better.” 

“Have you unpacked?” 

“Mostly.” 

“So come back.” 

“Phil. I can’t spend all my time over there.” 

“Why not?”

“Because it’s freshers week… because I should be making friends or whatever.” 

“I agree. You should.” 

“Right.” 

“But come back?” 

“Okay.” 

\--

“Why didn’t you just text?” 

“I’m feeling old school.” 

“That’s backwards.” 

“Old school for us I mean. Sometimes I miss seeing your face in pixels rather than in real life on my couch. Eating my food. Taking up space.” 

“Oh is that how it is? Well… I won’t come back then.” 

“No. I lied. I’m sorry. Please come back.” 

“Haha. Later.”

“How’s the studying?”

“I hate it. But I’m nearly done.” 

“Pizza and a movie?” 

“Could do. I’m tired though, don’t really want to get on a bus.” 

“We could go really old school and just hang out on Skype all night.” 

“Sounds perfect.” 

\--

“About next year.”

“What about it?”

“Are you paying attention?”

“Yes?”

“You're not, you're on Xbox.”

“Fine. You know of the benefits of having a boyfriend is supposed to be less nagging.”

“That's problematic in so many ways Dan.”

“Look at Phil knowing concepts like problematic. Get off Tumblr you dork.”

“Says you. Anyway, shouldn't you be revising rather than playing computer games? Wasn't that the whole reason you went home and left me here?”

“That and you had to go to work.”

“I keep telling you that you could revise here.”

“And I keep telling you I don't want to lug these heavy books over there. Last time I did I pulled a muscle and left them there for a week.”

“So?”

“I mean, as much as I like invading your space Philly, I'm trying to you know, not actually take over your house.”

“You could. I wouldn't mind.”

“I know. That's why I'm trying not to do it.”

“Pfft.” 

“Don’t sigh at me. Anyone would think you want me to move in or something.” 

“That’s what I’m trying to get at, yes.” 

“Wha… Um…” 

“Dan?”

“Have we, I mean, we’ve only been together…” 

“Two years by the time your next uni year starts.” 

“One year.”

“Dan.” 

“Phil.” 

“Fine. One year. Technically.”

“Technically.” 

“You’re avoiding the question.” 

“You didn’t actually ask me anything.” 

“Fine. Dan. Do you want to move in with me when you start your second year of uni?” 

“I don’t think I’ll fit.” 

“So we’ll get a new place.” 

“You’d do that for me?” 

“Don’t be stupid.” 

“I’m not.”

“You are though.” 

“Fine.” 

“So will you?” 

“Yeah… Yes. I will. Let’s live together.”

\--

“Don’t skype me from the living room.” 

“But I’m bored.”

“I’ll be done in a minute. I need to get this video up on time.” 

“That will be a first.”

“Oi. Watch it.” 

“Is your room in cool mode?” 

“Come and see.” 

“If I come in there I’m gunna distract you and you won’t get your video done.” 

“Come anyway.” 

“Did you just wink?” 

“Maybe.”

“I’m on my way.” 

\--

“I convinced myself the girl from the ring was under the bed. When do you get home? I’ll never sleep at this rate.” 

“I’ll be back on Monday. I told you to come with me.” 

“It’s fine… you should go see your family.” 

“They want to see you too. They ask about you all the time.” 

“Haha. Sure. Okay.” 

“They do, Dan. They love you.” 

“I like them too.” 

“Maybe next time?” 

“Yes… Does it make you sad that my family isn’t the same way?” 

“It doesn’t make me sad. I guess I’m a little defensive of you that they… just… ignore everything. But it’s okay isn’t it? We’re okay?”

“Don’t be an idiot. Of course we are. My family is just different from yours. They’re not very… involved.” 

“That’s fine, because mine are very involved and they want you to be involved and that’s enough involving for everyone.” 

“Yeah, I suppose it is.” 

\--

“Why are you Skyping me on my day off?” 

“Every day is your day off, you sit on the internet all day.” 

“Not true. I’m a full time internet hobo now, sitting on the internet is my job.”

“Well, just thought I'd let you know that the BBC responded to my email.”

“Oh.”

“What?”

“Well I'm assuming they said ‘stop trying to involve that weirdo you live with in everything we only want you because you're the talented one and how dare you ask if Dan can come with you’ or something like that.”

“You're an idiot.”

“Hm. What'd they say then?” 

“They want us to make a pilot.”

\--

“You're right. The flat is weird without you.”

“Didn't you sleep either?”

“I slept. A bit. I wasn't jumping at my own shadow like you but it was weird. How's your parent's?”

“Boring. Shit internet. Your face is made of 2 pixels. But it's giving me hella nostalgic vibes so I don't mind too much.”

“Good job you get to see me in HD on a daily basis nowadays though?”

“Think I prefer you a bit blurry actually.”

“Fuck off.”

“Philip Lester! Watch your language.”

“Ha. So, have you told them?” 

“Yes. I think they were at least vaguely excited about the prospect of it being with the BBC. Sounds more ‘real’ to them I suppose.”

“Are they excited about you moving back down south?”

“Not so you could tell.”

“Well I'm excited to move to London with you.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

\--

“I can't believe you Skyped me on the radio.”

“Skype is our thing.”

“Yes I suppose it is.”

\--

“Get me Ribena?”

“You're literally down the hall from the kitchen.”

“But you're at that end of the house.”

“You're so lazy.”

“You love me.”

“I do.”

“Good. Now get me Ribena.”

“Fine. Be there in a minute.”

\--

“Why did I have to come in here and Skype you? Seriously Phil, this is weird.”

“We haven't done this in a while.”

“I know.”

“Yeah. It's weird.”

“Good weird?” 

“Different.”

“Good different?”

“I don't know honestly. I'm just thinking about the first time when you were so nervous.”

“I wasn't.”

“You were. But it was okay. I thought it was cute.”

“Shut up.”

“I think I knew then that I would love you.”

“You did not.”

“I might have. Honestly so much has happened since then I sometimes find it hard to remember you now and you then are the same person.”

“Yeah yeah. I was younger and full of hope and now I'm dead inside.”

“No. I mean. You were just pixels on a screen and now you're you. And I love you.”

“I love you too. But you still haven't explained why I had to come in my bedroom and Skype you even though you're in the living room.”

“Well, I thought… this is where it all started. And with the tour and everything we haven't been apart in forever and we hadn't done this in a while. I wanted… I had to manufacture it in the end.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Dan.”

“Phil.” 

“Just shut up a minute. Let me talk.” 

“You’re being weird.” 

“Hm. Right. Okay. Just…” 

“Phil it’s fine, if you have to tell me something, just say it.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, Phil.” 

“So much has happened to us. From that first Skype call where I was so nervous. I think you were nervous too. All the way through the projects, channels, radio show, books, tour, everything, you have been the only constant and I honestly couldn’t imagine doing any of that with anyone else.”

“Phil…are you…?” 

“Let me get this out... So when I look at all the things I want to do in the future and all the adventures I want to go on, I can’t imagine doing that with anyone else.”

“Oh my god you are.” 

“Daniel Howell. Will you please join me for all of my future endeavours and marry me?” 

“...”

“Dan?.....Dan?.... Where have you gone?” 

“While I appreciate the nostalgia, Phil I’m not doing this over a Skype call. I want to look into your face when I say yes.” 

“Is that a yes then?” 

“Yes.” 

[CALL ENDED]


End file.
